


Playing the matchmaker

by Dopt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Matchmaking, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: “Have you ever been deeply in love?”This one seems like a real question but once again, Bodhi looks at her with that strange mix of challenge and disappointment she refuses to think too much about.Or the one where Bodhi tries to play the matchmaker by forcing Jyn to answer very personnal questions. It doesn't work well but not because she refused to talk about her feelings.





	Playing the matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I found the questions on [@grexigone](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/) for Valentine's Day and I stole [@skitzofreak](https://skitzofreak.tumblr.com/)'s idea to use this as a prompt. Thanks to both of you. Here comes the result.

“‘Do you have a crush at the moment?’ well, we all know the response to this one, so let’s go to the next,” Bodhi says very seriously and Jyn nearly chokes on her drink but only splutters a bit and refuses to answer. It isn’t really important and whatever she’ll say, Bodhi’ll twist it to understand what he wants. Also, she never agrees to answer anything to begin with so she stays silence.

“What?” he asks with a rise of eyebrows, “You’re ready to admit you’re totally in love? Because that’s the only opposition I’ll accept.”

He looks at her with a kind of challenge in the eye and Jyn sighs in defeat before putting her canteen down. What’s the point of trying to argue with him anyway? Chirrut makes a sound that sounds surprisingly like a snicker but when she looks at him, he’s innocence personified, back resting on the cargo hold’s wall, hands claps on his staff, a small smile on his lips. Of course.

Jyn groans when Bodhi resumes his questioning.

“Have you ever been deeply in love?”

This one seems like a real question but once again, Bodhi looks at her with that strange mix of challenge and disappointment she refuses to think too much about.

“I’d say yes, because, well,” he turns in direction of the cockpit to check if Cassian has finished with his transmission then faces her again and tilts his head, “it’s not just a crush anymore, but I’m not sure how much you’re aware of your own feelings.”

Jyn rolls her eyes but stays silent.

“This one is a bit more complicated, ‘Longest relationship you've ever been in?’”

Bodhi purses his lips and shrugs.

“I’m not sure how to answer this. You’re too young to have had many serious and long relationships. Plus you’re so skittish around him; I’d say you don’t have a lot of experience, so no more than a few months and even that...”

Jyn swallows and tries to not grip too hard the cap of her canteen. He doesn’t mean anything bad by that and she knows it. But it still stings a bit.

“Careful, Pilot. You mean well but you have no idea what her past truly was and you may be hurtful without meaning to.”

Chirrut’s tone was the same as ever, calm and soothing, but Bodhi stiffens and casts a worry glance at Jyn. She remains impassive so he relaxes a bit.

“Okay. Well, the next one is easy. You definitely change for someone and that’s for the best because you’ve been very lonely before him and sometimes, you were borderline suicidal, so a big yes it is.”

He grins at her. “And I won’t presume anything about your ex. So the next is out. And the two after too because you’re not the type to cheat and you’ll never go with someone who’s known for cheating.”

But a professional liar is okay, she almost says but remembers herself and keeps her mouth shut. Behind her, Chirrut chuckles as if he hears her. Damn him.

“‘What's the most important part of a relationship?’ what is that question anyway? There’s no part in a relationship.”

“Maybe they mean what do you prefer in being in a relationship, or what is the most important to you regarding your relationship,” Chirrut supplies and Baze makes a groaning noise beside him.

“Trust, obviously,” Bodhi decides and he flicks his pad to read the next page of questions. “‘Do you like to be in serious relationships or just flings?’, ‘When you are dating someone do you believe in going on "breaks"?’, too easy, you don’t do anything by half.” He continues his reading and cries happily, “Ha! This one: ‘How many people have you ever hooked up with?’”

It is Jyn’s turn to raise her eyebrows, because clearly, this question is too personal but since he doesn’t look like he’s going to stop, maybe she must show him how pointless the all ordeal is.

“Why would anyone want to know something like that? What’s the point? I mean, look at you,” she abruptly points in Bodhi direction, “you slept with half of the Rebellion and I don’t think any less of you.”

He can’t fight his blush and tries to hide it in his collar but Jyn sees it anyway and she smiles.

“What makes you so happy?”

Cassian’s voice startles them both so Chirrut answers for them and explains Bodhi’s trying his skills as an interrogator on Jyn. Of course, Bodhi denies it and shows his datapad to Cassian, with the list of questions.

“It’s just a game, to get to know someone better and-”

“- and the questions aren’t really good. They’re all too easy to answer with one word. If you really want to know someone better, you have to use more open questions.”

Cassian flicks on the pad and reads the first two pages, frowning more and more as he goes on.

“They’re also all very oriented.”

“Yeah, well, it’s because it’s supposed to be in the context of a relationship, so of course, that’s what they’re all about.”

Bodhi seems more and more uncomfortable until Cassian sits down next to Jyn and drops the pad.

“So what would be your approach, Captain?” Chirrut asks with a hint of mischief in his eyes that makes Jyn wants to punch him.

“About what?”

“About getting to know someone better.”

Cassian purses his lips, as he often does when he is thinking and Jyn has to avoid looking at him because his mouth is definitely a menace and she really, really doesn’t need that right now.

“I guess I’d better try to know someone before starting a relationship, seems more logical and-”

“You sound like Kay when you say that.”

Jyn snickers and bit and even Bodhi smirks while taking his datapad back. Cassian merely blinks.

“Okay, so let’s start again with more open questions.”

That time, Bodhi’s looking at both Jyn and Cassian and she’s seriously trying to feel trapped.

“‘What's one thing you regret saying/doing in a previous relationship?’ it’s a good one, no?”

“Mmm, it can be quite good, yeah, but the problem with something like that is you make your…, uh…, informant?” Cassian doesn’t look very sure of the word to use and Jyn barely suppresses her smile.

“It’s supposed to be your crush, you know, not some backwater guy you try to get into helping the cause,” Jyn teases.

“Yeah, right, sorry. Anyway, it makes your ‘crush’ thinks about something potentially difficult so it’s not a good way to start.”

He holds out his hand to take the datapad and reads the next question, “So, let’s see, ‘What age do you think is appropriate for kids to start having sex?’ is a good way to learn about their moral and their past so it’s pretty informative yet not to direct. On the down part, it’s difficult to justify that kind of question. It’s not really random.”

“And it’s pretty difficult to answer, honestly!” Jyn cuts. “I mean, my first answer would be to wait after the first kill, but I think it’s mostly because I’ve killed more than fifteen people before was ten standard years old and I only count the direct kills.”

Bodhi groans and hides his face in his hands while Baze chuckles.

“So the Captain’s right, Little Sister. It’s pretty informative on your moral and on the way you grew up.”

Chirrut smiles brightly at her and Jyn doesn’t know how to react.

“The next one is just creepy, ‘Do you believe in the phrase "age is just a number"?’” says Bodhi and he regrets it immediately when Cassian and Jyn share a look.

“In the light of the previous answer, it might mostly be terrible,” Chirrut notes.

“Well, I confirm. If age is just a number when you can kill someone, it certainly can be a number for love too. But I feel better in knowing I killed people thrice my age before I was ten than if I had to fuck any people before that!”

“But for normal people, fucking arrives before killing. I mean, unless you have some very weird taste in what you fuck…”

Jyn smiles brightly at Bodhi who regrets more and more beginning this game. Then he sees the next question and uses it to change the subject.

“ ‘Do you believe in "love at first sight”?’ That a good one.”

“Yeah, if you like pick-up line, that’s a good way to start.” Jyn scoffs but she starts playing with her canteen when Cassian hums beside her.

“No, he’s right, it’s a good question. It’s pretty light and generic and you can ask it when you’re in a group because it’s a broad topic and everybody has an opinion on the subject. Plus, it opens a lot of things if you play it right.”

Jyn purses her lips and turns back to Bodhi.

“Maybe. What’s next?”

Bodhi frowns and begins to read the following question when he realizes Jyn never answer.

“First, you have to answer, Jyn. That’s the whole purpose of this.”

“But you were doing so good by yourself, Bodhi! What do you think my answer is?”

She smiles too sweetly and Bodhi frowns harder. He tries to protest but of course, Jyn isn’t easily moved and he doesn’t have a way to force her. But suddenly Cassian says, “She doesn’t, or at least, she pretends she doesn’t because Jyn Erso can’t be any kind of romantic. But I do even if I won’t call it love at first, more a mix of physical attraction and a kind of strange fascination that evolves quickly and can become love.”

Bodhi is flabbergasted and looks at him with his mouth open for a full minute before he realizes he’s staring. Even Jyn seems stunned and it’s Cassian’s light comment that forces her back into focus. His hand on her knee helps probably too.

“You sometimes have to give something if you want to make people talk. A conversation is an exchange so it works better if you have something to offer too.”

Jyn can’t suppress her smile and even Chirrut chuckles behind her.

“Yeah, of course. If we were in a real situation of gathering intel, that’d help, but that’s not it.”

Cassian raises an eyebrow and looks at Bodhi and Jyn with a slight frown.

“I don’t get it. Are you try to interrogate her or not?”

Bodhi squirms in his seat and Jyn fight the urge to laugh.

“It’s not… I’m not really trying to learn you job, Captain. It’s just… we were bored waiting for the clearance so I suggest a game and it involves questions.”

“Very personal questions,” Jyn adds, “that I have no reason to answer.”

Cassian crosses his arms and glances at her with a very unimpressed look in the eyes.

“You also have no real reason not to answer. From what I saw, they’re pretty inconsequential questions. And it helps teamwork to know each other.”

Bodhi beams, clearly very pleased by this turn of event and uses this to resume his interrogations but Jyn still sulks.

“If Jyn doesn’t want to tell us anything, maybe the Captain will answer,” Chirrut suggests and Jyn is torn between her refusal to join in any way and her eagerness to listen to Cassian’s answer.

“Well, why don’t we all? What’s the next one?”

Bodhi reads the question slowly, “Do you believe it's possible to fall in love on the holonet?”, then looks up to see who will answer first.

“Everything is as the Force will,” says Chirrut and Baze snorts beside him. “Yeah, why not?”

Jyn shrugs and Cassian sighs.

“Always the chatterbox,” Cassian nudges her boots with his toes and adds, “I think you can have a crush with someone by just talking, or exchanging mail, but it will lack physical attraction-”

“You really have a thing for physical things, don’t you?” Jyn cuts and she doesn’t see how Bodhi grins with her focus all on Cassian and the light blush coloring his cheeks.

“Well, we’re talking about love. And I mean, if you can touch your partner, what’s the point?”

Bodhi takes pity on him and uses the next question to help him out of Jyn’s calculating eyes.

“So, what do you consider a deal breaker? I get for the Captain it’s not touching his lover, but you Jyn?”

“I didn’t say…” Cassian sighs and mumbles something along the lines of “not what I mean” but nobody is listening as Jyn makes a great deal of pretending to think about the question.

“Betrayal,” she finally announces and the three men around nod their head.

“How do you know it's time to end a relationship?”

“I note that Bodhi didn’t ever give us an answer for himself,” Jyn says but she doesn’t get any support so since all the eyes are already on her, she answers, “Okay, from my great experience, it’s time to end a relationship either after I cum or after they died. It can be both but only in that order.”

Bodhi reddens by three shades and Cassian chokes a bit. Baze merely rolls his eyes while Chirrut shakes his head. As if on clue, Cassian’s comm pings, announcing their clearance.

“Okay folks, time to land.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Bodhi says and he rises to go to the cockpit with Cassian and together, they get the ship on the landing pad of the base in silence. It’s just after they finish with the last post flight check up that Bodhi realizes he still has one question without any answer, maybe the most important of all. And since Jyn doesn’t play fair, and is blissfully not within earshot, he uses his time alone with the Captain to ask, “Are you currently in a relationship?”

“Is it still part of your game or are you hitting on me?”

The pilot stutters and blushes but Cassian pats him on the back with a chuckle.

“I’m messing with you, Bodhi, don’t worry. I just thought the answer was pretty obvious.”

He has a very small smile that softens more his eyes than his mouth but when Bodhi catches what, or who, he’s looking at, he furrows his brows.

“I know it’s not my place to say this, but she’ll be more than happy to be with you, so…”

Cassian frowns at him, “what are you talking about?”

Bodhi shuffles and fiddles with his goggles while keeping an eye on Jyn.

“That’s why I tried to question her, you know. She won’t admit it, but she… well, maybe not love, but she has feelings for you and I thought maybe…”

Cassian chuckles and puts his hand gently on his shoulder. Bodhi notes Jyn is looking in their direction but she is busy with the quartermaster so she can’t do anything.

“I’m not joking, Captain! And I’m sure it could help with our teamwork if you… you know.”

He makes a helpless sign with his hands. “It helps us all. You both deserve to be happy and…”

He can’t finish because Jyn is coming near and she looks pissed but Cassian manages to tell him in a hush voice, “Don’t worry about it. For real.”

Then he grabs Jyn’s arm and whispers a few words to her that Bodhi can’t catch but that make her sigh and slump her shoulders. She looks between Cassian and Bodhi then all around the hangar and out of nowhere, she draws a datapad and reads the questions Bodhi’s asked earlier.

“Okay, so ‘Do you have a crush at the moment?’, no, not a crush, ‘Have you ever been deeply in love?’, yes, ‘Longest relationship you've ever been in?’”

She looks up and asks for the date. Cassian tells her with a smile, and she adds, “So, five standard months and a few days, ‘Have you ever changed for someone?’, you already answer that one, yes, ‘How is your relationship with your ex?’, inexistent since he’s dead.”

She looks very pointedly at Bodhi who doesn’t move a muscle to the point he forgets to blink.

“‘Have you ever been cheated on?’, yes, but not in a that kind of way. ‘Have you ever cheated?’, same. I don’t play with feelings. ‘Would you date someone who's well known for cheating?’, I don’t care about rumor, I make my own opinion by myself.”

This time, she glares at Cassian but he keeps his smile on as if nothing happened.

“‘What's the most important part of a relationship?’ Trust, we’ve all said it. ‘Do you like to be in serious relationships or just flings?’ Both have their merite, flings are easier especially during wartime. But we don’t all have the luxury of choice.”

Another meaningful look at the two men in front of her and Bodhi tries to not fidget too much. Part of him wants to tell her that’s okay, she doesn’t owe him anything but a bigger part is afraid of what would happen if he speaks. So he stays still and listens.

“‘When you are dating someone do you believe in going on "breaks"?’ I don’t really get it, but I can understand sometimes you need time for yourself. ‘How many people have you ever hooked up with?’”

She grips the datapad with a bit too much force and Bodhi cringes when the shell makes a cracking sound.

“I don’t keep tracks, okay. Sometimes you do things you’re not very proud of, but in times of needs, well…”

Cassian puts a hand on her arm and reassures her.

“It’s okay, Jyn. We don’t need the exact number or-”

“Two real lovers,” she finally admits, “but really, I fail to see the point of all of this.”

Without waiting for an answer, she continues with the questions, “‘What's one thing you regret saying/doing in a previous relationship?’ Probably letting him die without saying out my feelings. But whatever.”

She purses her lips for the following questions, because she already answers them, more or less, and Bodhi uses the distraction to grab his datapad back.

“Jyn, thank you, but you don’t have to tell me anything, okay. I was just trying to… to get you acknowledge some of your feelings but it was stupid of me and very intrusive and rude. I’m sorry. Really.”

She refuses to relent the datapad and with a tired smile, says, “I know Bodhi. And I know what you were trying to do but you don’t need to. I’m happy where I am.”

Finally, she lets go of the pad and Bodhi sighs in relief.

“That’s good. Okay. Next time, I’ll answer your questions, okay. Whatever you want to know.”

He regrets saying it when he sees her devious smirk but she promises not to be too noisy before taking her leave. Seeing her walking down the corridor, Bodhi notices Cassian follows her and he smiles. The Captain never touches her but he is far closer to her than anybody else. And suddenly another question plops in his head.

“Why does she ask for the date to know… ?”

The datapad makes a loud clank when it hits the hangar’s ground.


End file.
